celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom World
Mushroom World consists of countries from the Mario games. The Lords of Midnight have a presence within Demon's Ascent, but other than that the world is unclaimed. Background One of the oldest worlds in the Multiverse, the Mushroom World has been one of the most affected by being part of it. Although it is the origin world of the Shy Guys, the hooded race of businessmen have all but cut off all ties with it beyond offering their usual shuttle service to different regions. The Mushroom Kingdom and BeanBean Kingdom in particular have been much changed by multiversal denizens, warped into states beyond recognizable when compared to their former states. With the recent multiversal shift, the many territories of the world - which once stood as standalone worlds or pocket dimensions of each other - have been brought together onto a single planet. As such, no one entity or individual controls the entire thing, and each region remains rather isolated from one another. For the full background of the regions within Mushroom World, see the wiki pages for Madshroom Kingdom, Demon's Ascent, Mushroom Isles, and Isle Delfino. Multiverse Timeline Mushroom World came about when the Madshroom Kingdom, Demon's Ascent, and Mushroom Isles territories were fused together. There hasn't been any activity since the fusion. Regions Madshroom Kingdom Not long after the formation of the multiverse, Sheogorath corrupted the kingdom and turned it into a bastion of madness. Several attempts have made over the years to try and reclaim and restore the kingdom, but thanks to the god of madness' allies, they have either been repelled or simply gave up due to just how deep the madness runs. For a time, the kingdom was mostly left to its own devices, getting the occasional visitor. After the Refreshing Wave a new generation of adventurers arrived in the multiverse which lead to another series of attempts to save the kingdom. Even with its corrupter gone, most attempts fell short of their goal, including a major attempt by Lucca. During this, most of the members were lost, including Aqua. In the meantime, Sarah's forces raided Bowser's Castle to claim it for the Lords of Midnight, and Bowser attempted to reclaim his home but retreated. At some point, much like the other parts of this world, it succumbed to the infected, but they were repelled alongside one of their generals by Zack and Paula. Now, the place is occupied by warped versions of the Mario enemies: Koopas who walk around willingly in just their underwear (most of the time wearing said underwear in places that do not actually hide their unmentionables), toads praising propane, and goombas that are actually competent! Demon's Ascent Formally the BeanBean Kingdom, it was corrupted by Etna and turned into a demon's paradise. For the most part since then, it has been mostly left alone, save the occasional visitor to the place. They were also invaded by the Infected, but thanks to SA-X and an assortment of allies, they were repelled. It used to be a seat of power for the Lords of Midnight, but with Etna's disappearance and the conquest of Hyrule, they have moved on. They still maintain a presence, much like the demons do. Currently, the place is occupied by Lords of Midnight forces, mainly consisting of Prinnies and other demons that were loyal to Etna and continue to stay somewhat loyal to the Lords even now that she's gone. Most of the original residents of the kingdom have been expelled and have taken refuge in other parts of the world. Isle Delfino A beautiful island that has gone through several unfortunate events. Between the Infected Invasion and the events of Rock's visit to the island, the locals are relatively suspicious of outsiders. Outside of these two events, it has been left alone for the most part. Unfortunately, recently, Snomads have been seen about in their Viking ships, and have even frozen over Noki Bay, which is currently being investigated. While the population of the island has been thinned, for the most part, they have the same residents as they had in the world's original universe. As a recovering resort spot, tourists have finally begun to return, but they have been slow to do so. Pi'illo Island One of the other islands of the Mushroom Kingdom, it was recently rediscovered. Its residents, thought long-extinct, were also revived shortly thereafter. While the dreamy island became a wonderful place for a vacation afterwards, people have been reporting that mysterious hunks of metal appearing throughout the island, and worse yet, there have been sightings of Antasma, the evil bat king… For the most part, the residents of Pi'llo Island are the same as they were before the multiverse, given it's relative isolation compared to the other islands. They have heard about the woes in other parts of the world, but due to their own rather recent revival, they have not been able to commit anything to help as of yet. There have also been reports of robberies and strange occurrences out in the wilderness. DK Island Home to the Donkey Kong clan, this peaceful island found itself under attack by the infected. The population of the island has been mostly thinned, with the Kremlings now being almost nonexistent. The Kong Clan itself, however, remained mostly intact, save for the unfortunate demise of Cranky Kong. Since the infected, the island has kept mostly to itself, save for the occasional adventurer. While most of the wildlife has been thinned out, they have mostly remained unchanged in terms of species variety. Inhabitants A wide variety of sapient animals and objects inhabit the Mushroom World. Perhaps the most friendly are the Toads (humanoids with a head like a spotted mushroom), though the Koopas (bipedal turtles) and even the Goombas (stout toadstools) have welcoming villages. Rarer are towns of Boos (ghosts) and Bom-ombs (bombs). DK Island contains the Kongs, resembling various types of monkeys. Isle Delfino is populated by the plant-like Pianta, and the humanoid Pi'illo reside in Pi'illo Island. Prinnies can be found in Demon's Ascent, leftover from Etna's corruption. Notable Figures * Cranky Kong died during the Infected Invasion, as did King K. Rool. Bestiary There are far too many enemies in these worlds to exhaustively list. These are but a small slice of enemies that characters may encounter in this world. * Pokey - Large cactuses that shuffle about the desert areas. They look like a stack of spikey balls, and the lower sections can be knocked away to shorten the Pokey. * Blooper - Gigantic squid-like creatures, most commonly found in the ocean or coastal towns. Their main form of offense is their tentacles and ink. * Fuzzy - Black, furry creatures about the size of a human head. They're very jumpy, hopping around everywhere they go with springy noises. They bite their prey and drink the blood to heal themselves. * Kremling - These bipedal, muscular crocodiles almost exclusively inhabit DK Island. They commonly fight with pirate weaponry: cutlasses, cannons, etc. * Pirahna Plant - More of a geography feature than an enemy, Pirahna Plants tend to be stationary, biting at passersby with their large mouths. They often reside in patches of flowers or pipes, and some are able to get up and walk around. * Pi'illodactyl - Generally only found on the mountains of Pi'illo Island, Pi'illodactly are large yellow and red pterodactyl-like creatures. They can shoot flames from their mouth, or whip up a gale with their wings, sometimes throwing rocks as well. See also External links * World Situation Category:Dream Cluster Category:Middle Ring